1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a polishing composition and methods of using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a polishing composition containing abrasive particles and a rinsing agent, which can be rinsed from polished polymer-based surfaces such as polymeric ophthalmic lenses and automotive clear coat finishes using water so as to leave substantially less polishing residue behind as compared to conventional polishing compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
It is important to manage factors such as material removal rates and surface defect generation when formulating polishing compositions for use in polishing polymer-based surfaces such as, for example, polymeric ophthalmic lenses and automotive clear coat finishes. It is also important to manage how easily it is to rinse the polishing composition from the polymer-based surface after the desired amount of polishing has been accomplished.
Most conventional polishing compositions contain abrasive grains or particles, which are dispersed in a spreadable medium to form a paste or liquid dispersion. The polishing compositions are disposed between a polishing pad and a polymer-based surface to be polished. Relative movement between the polishing pad and the polymer-based surface causes the abrasive particles to mechanically wear away or erode the comparatively softer polymer-based surface and thereby polish it. Such polishing compositions may further contain one or more compounds that chemically alter the polymer-based surface during polishing to further enhance the polishing rate and quality of the polished polymer-based surface.
Conventional polishing compositions for use in polishing polymer-based surfaces typically leave a significant amount of residue behind notwithstanding the use of substantial amounts of rinsing water. This residue can sometimes be seen as a cloudy or hazy film. Microscopic examination shows that this residue comprises significant amounts of abrasive particles, which do not readily rinse away from the polished polymer-based surface. In addition to adversely affecting the appearance of the polished polymer-based surface, the presence of residual abrasive particles can cause undesired surface defects in the polished polymer-based surface if they are not removed. It would be advantageous to have a polishing composition in which the abrasive particles could be rinsed from a polished polymer-based surface using water so as to leave substantially less polishing residue behind as compared to conventional polishing compositions.